Begin Again
by PKYaoiGuy
Summary: Lucas is a young man who is still recovering from a bad relationship. Thing is, that was months ago. He still stubbornly refuses anything with romance, much to the disappointment of his friends. But what will happen when his best friends arrange him a blind date? (Beware the fluff! You have been warned.)


**Hey everyone! I can't believe I actually got this out on time for Valentine's Day! Please enjoy my firste ver attempt at Nesscas, my OTP! ^_^**

 **This was inspired by Taylor Swift's Begin Again, so you might be familiar with the setting. Somewhat at least.**

 **I don't own any of these characters, only the plot!**

* * *

Lucas looks himself over in the mirror with a sigh. So here he is, in his normal clothes. All nineteen years of himself. And for some reason, he's going on a date. He brushes a hand through his lemonade colored hair, all in his classic cowlick style. The only thought crossing his mind is how Red always disliked it when he wore it like this. Would this Ness guy dislike it too? He grabs his keys and jacket before exiting his apartment. He shakes his head as he enters the elevator. It's been eight months since he broke up with Red.

 _'Why am I doing this?'_ Lucas asks himself as he exits the building into the chilly winter air, _'Love is totally overrated.'_ Lucas fumbles with his keys to open his red 2001 Toyota Corolla. The short, young blond, man immediately turns on the heater as he enters the vehicle.

"Why am I doing this?" Lucas asks aloud to no one in particular. Oh right, they all " _convinced_ " him to come. His mind wanders back to his office, right when he had arrived to work as a web developer.

* * *

"Hey Lucas!" Lucas sets his lunch down in his locker and turns to see a blue haired woman and blond haired man, the voice's owner.

"Hey Shulk, Lucina." Lucas greets his co-workers and friends.

"Guess what man?" Shulk says with a grin, leaning on Lucas' cubicle.

"High score on some video game?" Lucas guesses with a grin, "Or you got MVP at Fox's?" Shulk shakes his head.

"Nah, I didn't even go laser tagging this week dude." Shulk replies, "No, it has to do with _you_ Luke." Lucas' eyes turn to an overexcited Lucina.

"You didn't." Lucas deadpans, slightly afraid that they actually _did._

"If you mean getting you a blind date..." Lucas' friends exchange smiles, "We did." they finish. Lucas' eye twitches as looks at his friends.

"Well... it was nice and all, but I'm really busy this week, lots of work..." Lucas says lamely.

"You're all clear Friday Lucas." a gruff male voice says amusedly. Lucas turns to a gruff looking man, looking at him with a small grin.

"Dammit Snake!" Lucas exclaims, putting a hand over his heart, "Stop sneaking up on me like that!" Lucas' friends and boss laugh at him in amusement, making the blond's face flush red.

"But you're giving me Friday off Snake?" Lucas asks with a groan. His boss nods with a chuckle as he leaves.

"Admit it Lucas," Shulk laughs, "We got you. You've no reason _not_ to go." Lucas frowns.

"I still got a lot of work." Lucas grumbles. Lucina smirks.

"If you go I'll take your shift sometime." Lucina says triumphantly. Lucas sighs. How can he not agree to that?

* * *

Lucas shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Ah... so here's where he's supposed to await his... date. Star Café. He didn't even know where to go until earlier that morning, when Lucina called with the address.

Lucas parks his car and sighs as he exits the piece of junk, watching his breath leave in a puff of air. The blond walks into the pizzeria, expecting a long wait. He's used to waiting awhile, Red was always late.

"Hey, are you Lucas Halcyon?" a voice asks, making Lucas jump in surprise. The blond turns to see a young raven haired man wearing a baseball cap grinning at him.

"Uh... yeah?" Lucas responds in confusion. Then it hits him, "Oh, you're Ness, right?" The man nods.

Lucas follows Ness as the man leads him over to a table by a window looking out at the streets. Lucas just quietly pulls out his chair to sit.

"Hey, let me get that." Ness protests. Lucas blinks in surprise as Ness pushes in his chair as he sits down.

"Um... thanks." Lucas mutters. He can feel his face heating up. Hopefully Ness will just think it's leftover from when he was outside.

"So, what's your job?" Ness asks as he sits opposite of Lucas.

"I'm a shift manager," Lucas replies quietly, "At least while I'm in college." Ness' lips lift in a smile.

"Whatcha majoring as?" the raven haired man asks. Lucas looks out the window, staring at the falling snow.

"A cardiac medical degree." Lucas replies. Ness raises an eyebrow.

"Carid-wha? Speak stupid people language please." Ness laughs as Lucas' face lights up a faint red.

"It's a heart doctor." Lucas says embarrassedly. Ness kicks Lucas' leg playfully.

"Cool. You even translated it into stupid sports guy terms." Lucas' lips lift into a small smile as he playfully kicks Ness back.

"Sports? Which one?" Lucas asks. Ness' eyes light up in excitement.

"Baseball. I got an offer for shortstop from Onett University." Ness says. Lucas' mind wanders as he half-listens to his date rant on the specified sport.

 _'I must be into these sportsy guys.'_ Lucas muses, ' _Red was in college for, well, baseball.'_

"Yoo-hoo, you there?" Lucas yelps quietly as he finds Ness' face in his. Ness laughs as he sits back in his chair again, amidst some colorful words under Lucas' breath, "You're funny Lucas."

"That's good..?" Lucas asks in confusion. Ness laughs as he sips his hot beverage.

"Very. I'm into funny guys." Lucas' face lights up red at Ness' words.

"Like, funny-haha or funny-weird?" Lucas asks Ness.

"In your case, both." Ness replies, obviously amused at Lucas' constant blushing.

 _'Why am I feeling like this around him?'_ Lucas wonders as butterflies flutter in his stomach, _'I already decided love is overrated.'_

"Hey Lucas." Lucas jumps at Ness' voice, "Do you want to go for a walk?" Lucas' eyes look out the window again at the thick snowfall.

"Isn't it a little cold..?" Lucas questions slowly. Ness' lips lift into a handsome grin.

"Cool, let's go then." Ness replies, standing and throwing on his black leather jacket. Lucas frowns, but follow suit with his blue heavy jacket. The two walk out of the door, as Lucas shifts uncomfortably. WHyd'h e agree to this?

"Damn, it's cold out here!" Lucas exclaims as they enter into the cold winter air.

"I could keep you warm." Ness suggests. Lucas' eyes widen, his face turning red, and not just from the cold.

"I-I-I'll be fine!" Lucas yelps. Ness laughs and grabs Lucas' bare hand with his gloved one.

"I'll at least keep your hand warm." Ness says, his voice making Lucas shiver and warm at the same time.

"O-Okay..." Lucas stammers. Ness tugs on Lucas' hand with a smile.

"Let's get going then!" Ness exclaims, pulling the shocked Lucas along, down the snowy sidewalk.

"So, how'd you get into this whole blind date thing?" Ness asks Lucas. Lucas rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, chuckling.

"Lucina said she'd take a couple shifts for me." Lucas admits. Ness laughs, grinning.

"You're Lucy's co-worker?" Ness asks. Lucas nods, a ghost a smile on his lips.

"How do you know her?" Lucas questions the raven haired young man beside him.

"We were friends in high school," Ness says, "The school pranksters actually." Lucas' lips curl upward.

"So, she's always done pranks?" Lucas asks, recalling the time Lucina filled his locker with fake snakes. He hates snakes.

"Yep. Wanna hear one?" Ness asks. Lucas nods, "Well, I placed itching powder in the entire football team's uniforms once." Lucas winces.

"Even... _there_?" Lucas asks. Ness laughs and shakes his head, "You got pummeled, right?"

"Yep, but totally worth it." Ness snickers. Lucas bites his lip to cut back a laugh, "Aw c'mon man." Ness sighs, surprising Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asks confusedly.

"Lighten up, laughing is okay you know." Ness deadpans.

"Oh... you noticed that." Lucas winces. Ness shrugs.

"Eh, it's your choice. I won't force you." Lucas nods, saying a quiet "Thank you" to Ness.

"Aw, dammit." Ness frowns. Lucas tilts his head in curiosity, "I've gotta get over to my house."

"House?" Lucas asks, surprised that Ness would live alone in a house.

"Yeah, I live with my mom still." Ness laughs. Lucas blushes. He never thought of that. Oops.

"Follow up next Friday?" Ness asks. Lucas bites his lip.

 _'I... should let him down slowly...'_ Lucas thinks to himself. Ness is a great guy but is he ready for a relationship yet?

"Ness..." Lucas pauses. Ness' lips turn to a small smile.

"Lucas, if you're nervous, it's fine," Ness says, surprising Lucas. Is he really that obvious? "Just give me a call." Ness hands Lucas a slip of paper. Lucas shakes his head.

"No... Tuesday is fine," Lucas smiles shyly, "I work Fridays. Lucina took my shift today." Ness begins laughing, a laugh giving Lucas butterflies.

"Damn, that is so Lucina." Ness chuckles, "She thinks herself a matchmaker, doesn't she?" Lucas nods with a small giggle. The blond's face heats up as Ness leans over to his ear.

"See you Tuesday then." Ness whispers, laying his lips on Lucas' cheek. They're surprisingly soft.

"R-R-Right!" Lucas yelps. Ness laughs and slips his hand out from Lucas', walking off down the street. Lucas puts his now cold hand to his cheek. The stupid hand is already missing Ness' warmth. Lucas' lips turn upward into a dumb grin.

* * *

Lucas pulls away from his cell-phone with a wince. He looks weirdly at his shrieking phone. As it quiets down, he places it back to his ear, hearing panting.

"Lucina. You are so weird." The blond says, rolling his eyes.

"Lucas. You do not understand." Lucina says into the phone, "You haven't been in a relationship for months, I got you into one."

"Yeah, so?" Lucas asks.

"Shulk owes me twenty bucks." Lucina replies. Lucas facepalms with a groan, "What?"

"Lucina... you're so weird." Lucas deadpans. Then pulls away again as the phone squeals.

 _'Will she ever stop squealing like that?'_ Lucas wonders in amusement. Weirdest day of his life, but one of the best.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this! This is actually my first try at romance, like, ever. Please review, let me know about improper grammer and what you thought! Let me know if you want a sequel of some sort! Oh, and if you have suggestions or requests for more Nesscas, let me know! =D**

 **PKYaoiGuy**


End file.
